


Want for Nothing

by SubwayWolf



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Feeding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Matt wishes he could be with Foggy morning, noon, night, and everything in between - even in the little moments, just relaxing in a heap on the couch like they are now.





	Want for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a christmas gift! not sure if the person wants it gifted so i'll leave it as is for now. funny enough, i planned a fic like this in like 2012 when i first started reading daredevil (samnee/waid run) so it kind of takes place around that time in the arc. 
> 
> do you like this story? great! at all costs, avoid the one i posted just before this. truly a "i can be your devil or your angle" dichotomy.

“Come on, toss it at me!” Foggy called from across the room, tilting his head back and opening his mouth so his tongue stuck out. The next time he spoke sounded silly and tongue-less. “I’ll cath it, I thwear!”

Matt lifted his head up from the couch, which was a massive leather sectional that was wide enough to sleep in as a bed. He had his head in the pillows and was watching TV, but seeing his boyfriend across the room made him smile. There was a mostly-empty box of Frango Mints opened on the area of the couch up by his head, next to six other completely empty boxes. Matt had brought them from Marshall Fields in New York, and they had eaten enough for an entire lifetime, plus a little extra.

There was a piece of chocolate in Matt’s hand, and he was holding it between his two forefingers and his thumb. “No.” He shook his head and popped it into his mouth, tasting the smooth, minty cool chocolate beginning to melt on his tongue. “I’ll miss, or you’ll choke, and it’ll be a disaster.”

Foggy put his tongue back in his mouth and sighed, but Matt could still hear the smile in his voice. “Come on, Matt, you know I can catch anything. And if you’re as good of a passer as you are a receiver, I’m sure you’ll make it.”

The metaphor did not go over Matt’s head. It made him smirk and blush a little. “That’s sweet, but my answer’s still no. All of these are going to be gone if you don’t get over here soon. Just warning you.” Matt thought about reaching out and taking another one, but these chocolates were best consumed slowly and savored over time. He closed his eyes and let it melt between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

Foggy’s footsteps got closer. “I’ve got like a dozen more boxes in the car. You know damn well I always stock up around this time of year.” Matt didn’t even answer this time, Foggy should’ve known that Matt almost never swayed on an opinion once he’d made it. “You’re just lazy.”

A smile crossed Matt’ lips. “Me? Lazy?” This really wasn’t a good time to chide Foggy on how lazy he was, so Matt made an excuse. “I had a long night.” 

The sound of Foggy’s laughter filled the room because it was a damn good understatement.

“Hey, Foggy,” Matt started, opening one eye and peeking his head up again to see Foggy across the room, in a dirty hoodie and boxers – Matt’ boxers, the ones with the New York Giants logo on them, Matt could tell from the smell. The elastic waistband tight around his wider hips and tummy. He had his hands on his waist and a mischievous grin and all Matt wanted to do was kiss him and hold him. “You should come over here and be lazy with me. If you really want, I’ll hand-feed you.”

Though it was close to Christmas, it was still that time of year when the sun set at around 4:30pm, which would have been annoying if the two of them hadn’t spent the entire day in bed anyway. The blinds from the back porch were drawn and the gold-orange light of the sunset was fanned all around the inside of the room.

The setting sunlight shone on Foggy, warming him up, the heat lighting up like a Christmas tree on Matt’s radar. It shone rays through his hair and gave a keen heat to it, lighting up the locks and making Matt want to bury his face there and kiss the top of Foggy’s head to smell him and feel the warmth. 

Foggy came over and climbed onto the couch so he was lying on his stomach right next to Matt, practically on top of him, and put one arm around Matt and atop the other rested his own head. It made his cheek look smooshed but Matt thought it was cute and kissed him on the brow once he settled into place. They just reveled in the closeness for a while, a sleepy daze carrying over the both of them and they shared body heat and skin touched skin.

It just seemed natural to spend what little free time they did have with each other, now that the Nelson & Murdock firm was dissolved, and Matt was Daredevil almost full-time. He liked being with Foggy whenever he could, thought it seemed to be a possibility less and less often these days.

Matt was still exhausted and probably could have fallen asleep right then. Their breathing was already slow, soft, and in sync, a pattern so lulling that Matt’ eyelids were growing heavier by the moment, his mind drifting off in complete comfort and bliss. Times like these, Matt wondered if it was similar to what silence felt like. But he would never know.

Foggy stirred after what could have been five minutes or fifty minutes, Matt was too sleepy to be sure. He propped up his head on his elbow and looked down at Matt, lips upturned in a smirk. “So. You’re gonna feed me, huh?”

Matt opened his eyes a little, and a grin crossed his face. “Would you like that?” Foggy just hummed a response, long lashes shading his droopy eyes. Matt reached up for the spot on the couch above his head and grabbed one of the chocolates out of its frilly wrapper. He held it between his thumb and forefinger and turned his eyes down to Foggy’s mouth.

Foggy parted his lips and slid the tip of his tongue out, waiting patiently for the chocolate to be placed there. Matt placed it on his tongue, a bit further into his mouth, feeling the pads of his fingers touch tongue for a fraction of a second and the backs of them brush against Foggy’s lips, and then removed his hand. Instead of savoring it, Foggy chewed and swallowed it down. He licked his lips as if they were messy, just to tease and to get them wet.

“Is that good?” Matt asked him, voice barely above a whisper. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Foggy’s lips, how warm they must have been, how wet and soft and sweet-tasting…

No matter how exhausted he was, Matt figured that this was as good of foreplay as any. And it was suddenly so hard to say no to Foggy Tomlinson, even if the man wasn’t using his words.


End file.
